Rain of the love
by Titemarine
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Bella et Edward de Stéphanie Meyer. Mon histoire va débuter juste après qu'Edward ait abandonné Bella pour son bien au début de tentation. Elle prendra une autre fin que la vraie histoire.
1. Prologue

Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Bella et Edward de Stéphanie Meyer. Mon histoire va débuter juste après que Edward ait abandonné Bella pour son bien au début de tentation. Elle prendra une autre fin que la vraie histoire.

Ils étaient heureux, Bella humaine, et Edward un vampire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne l'amour de sa vie pour la protéger, mais la protégeait-il vraiment .

* * *

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ils m'ont abandonnée sans me laisser la moindre information sur le pourquoi du comment. Je les aimais, je l'aimais tellement. Ils me manquent, il me manque tellement. Ils me manqueront tout le temps de mon éternité -ce qu'ils ne savent pas. Je suis devenue comme eux à peine quelques mois plus tard leur disparition.

Trente ans ont passé et je suis dans une famille, ma famille depuis presque vingt-cinq ans. Ma famille je l'adore, je l'aime mais ce n'est pas le style de vie que j'aurais souhaité. Je travaille, je suis forcée de travailler pour eux. On fait leur sale boulot -même s'ils le font dans le respect des règles- ce qui me dégoûte plus particulièrement mais si je ne le faisais ils la tueraient. Je ne suis plus cette charmante, gentille Bella. J'ai changé.

Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais le revoir ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais la force de leur pardonner ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais la force de l'oublier ? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais être vraiment libre ?

~:°:~

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Narration Bella**

J'étais dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude, entrain de penser à eux. Il faudrait que je les oublie définitivement. Ma chambre, ma maison, ou plutôt notre maison. Nous sommes logés dans cette villa lumineuse, pas très loin d'eux pour qu'ils puissent tout de même nous appeler dès qu'ils ont une mission pour nous. Je ne peux les blâmer puisqu'ils respectent les règles avant tout -même s'ils exagèrent parfois. Notre maison composait huit chambres avec salle de bain et dressing, une cuisine pour l'illusion avec une salle manger -plus pour les conseils de famille que pour autre chose-, un salon et un énorme jardin pour s'entrainer,... Notre maison ressemblait plus à une villa espagnole. Elle était assez grande pour nous habiter et pour que nous pouvions nous supporter tous.

Je lisais un roman Les Hauts de Hurlevent que j'ai toujours aimé lire lorsque Eléa et Ashley déboulèrent dans ma chambre légèrement surexcitées. Je me demandai pourquoi. Eléa et Ashley étaient mes sœurs préférées, en réalité je n'en avais que deux si je ne comptais pas les Cullen. Toutes les deux élancées, brunes sauf que Ashley avait des reflets bordeaux et Eléa des reflets noisettes. Nous trois avons la même taille. Parfois on nous demandait même si nous étions pas sœurs avant d'être des vampires.

**- Ils veulent nous voir pour une nouvelle mission,** dit la première.

**- D'accord, et quelle est la raison de cette excitation soudaine ?** lui demandai-je.

**- Ça ne va pas être une mission comme les autres,** dit Ash en essayant de garder son calme.

**- Comment ça ?** demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

**- Nous ne sommes pas au courant, c'est juste une rumeur.**

**- Une rumeur...**

Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement. Les rumeurs étaient le plus souvent fausses, je me demandais comment l'une d'elles pouvait exciter à ce point mes deux sœurs. Nous sortîmes de ma chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Nos frères y étaient déjà et évidement ils étaient tous avachis sur les canapés comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester debout pendant deux secondes. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement car nous, les vampires, n'avions, normalement, pas besoin de nous asseoir. Puis en y réfléchissant je me rendis compte que le concept de normalité échappait quelque peu à notre famille. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Ils étaient vraiment exaspérants mais je les aimais tout de même. Sans eux je ne serais plus en vie depuis fort longtemps.

**- Vous êtes enfin là,** s'exclama Bryan. Je remarquai que le "enfin" que mon cher frère avait été légèrement accentué.

**- ...**

Ashley était sur le point de parler mais je l'interrompis dans son élan. Quand ils s'y mettaient tous les deux tout ce terminait généralement en partie de lutte. Je ne voulais pas arriver une fois de plus en retard à cause d'eux. Ils se disputaient souvent et malgré ça j'étais sûre qu'ils s'aimaient plus que ce qu'ils nous laissaient croire.

**- Bon allons-y avant que vous ne vous disputiez encore pour rien.**

Nous nous tenions tous par la main pour que Chris puisse nous transplaner devant les portes de la grande salle. Christopher, surnommé Chris avait un don -comme chacun d'entre nous. Il pouvait téléporter. Ils avaient en horreur que nous arrivions directement dans leur salle. Ils préféraient que nous arrivions par les portes. Nous traversâmes les grandes portes en or puis nous installâmes à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils nous accueillirent en arrêtant leur conversation et en se retournant vers nous pour nous jauger.

**- Mes chers enfants,** commença Aro.

C'était Aro des Volturi et ses confrères qui nous donnaient les missions. Heureusement, c'était toujours avec un minimum de respect envers les règles. Aro avait monté notre famille mais c'était nous qui avions décidé de choisir notre nom ; Stewart. Stewart pour Eléa et Connor qui était leur nom de famille. Les autres vampires nous craignaient, nous respectaient. Eux nous connaissaient sous le nom des "protégés". Car c'était ce que nous étions ; les protégés des Volturi -enfin pour certains d'entre nous.

**- Je suis content de vous voir. Cette fois-ci vous allez au Brésil. Un groupe de nouveaux nés est là-bas et ils font trop de dégâts.**

**- Ok,** dis-je. **Nous partons quand exactement ?**

**- Aujourd'hui après le coucher du soleil tout est prévu pour,** répondit Caius.

**- Nous en aurions pour combien de temps ?** demanda Chris.

**- Quelques jours logiquement.**

**- Nous allons nous préparer.**

Nous partions de la salle avec hâte. Nous nous éclipsions et nous nous retrouvions dans notre salon. Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Je pris un sac et mis quelques vêtements dedans. Puis je me dirigeais vers le garage. Nous embarquions toujours avec nos voitures -enfin les miennes.

**- Nous prenons quelles voitures ?**

**- Moi je prend ma porsche noire et vous une autre,** répondis-je à la question à la question de Bryan.

**- Que deux voitures ?** s'exclama Sam.

**- Oui, aller dépêchez-vous nous sommes en retard. Tu vois Ash ce n'était que des rumeurs.**

**- C'est bizarre car tout le monde en parlait d'une mission un peu bizarre,** répondit-elle sur de son coup. **Peut-être la prochaine,** dit-elle toute guillerette, limite elle sautillait pour se diriger vers la voiture.

Ashley, elle ne changera jamais et d'un côté je ne voulais pas qu'elle change. D'habitude nous prenions trois voitures mais là comme c'était juste pour quelques jours pas la peine. Je me déplaçais jamais sans ma porsche noire. Arrivée à l'embarcation, nous laissions les voitures dans la soute et nous nous acheminions vers l'embarcation. Pendant le vol, nous décidions de quelques plans pour ses nouveaux-nés en nous laçant quelques blagues pour ne pas changer les habitudes. Après ce vol de quelques heures, nous foncions vers le Brésil pour finir au plus vite cette "mission".

**- Vous savez c'est dans quelle ville du Brésil ?** demanda Eléa.

**- Oui, Manaus,** lui répondis-je.

**- Elle est sublime cette ville,** s'exclama Ashley avec admiration.

**- Tu dis ça pour toutes les villes,** dit Bryan.

**- Oui, et alors...**

Comme nous étions des vampires nous pouvons nous parler même si nous étions pas dans la même voiture. L'ouïe fine était un des avantage comme la vue, la vitesse et l'immortalité. Cela apportait des avantages comme des désavantages. Toujours entrain de se disputer ses deux-là. Nous ne pouvons avoir un jours sans dispute dans notre famille.

Connor ce grand brun à la carrure impressionnante me faisait penser à Emmett. Il différait par contre fortement au niveau du caractère. Connor était plutôt macho sur les bords et extrêmement possessif. A l'inverse de Bryan qui était ébène mais mince comparé à mes autres frères. Sam était très discret, un peu timide mais quand on le connaissait vraiment il parlait beaucoup, une vraie pipelette pire que mes sœurs réunies enfin je dirais un peu moins quand même... Chris était le plus joueur de la bande. Lui et Jérémy faisait la paire et lorsqu'on m'y ajoutait à eux, nous formions le trio infernal. Jérémy était attentionné et très protecteur envers moi. Il connaissait toute mon histoire et il détestait Edward pour m'avoir fait souffrir autant. Il me surprotégeait mais Ash subissait le même traitement. Ashley, Ash était moyennement grande, auburn, sportive, rancunière, magnifique,... Eléa, elle était grande, brune, persévérante, intelligente, belle,... Elles avaient toutes les deux un physique formidable comparé au mien.

Nous continuions de rouler jusqu'à la fameuse ville infestée de nouveaux-nés. Je me demandais qui avait bien pu les créer sans doute un vampire en manque d'aventure à la recherche du palpitant en n'oubliant que les Volturi défendent les règles.

**- N'oubliez pas qu'il faut chasser avant,** leur annonçai-je.

**- Ok,** lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Je m'arrêtais à la première forêt. Je descendis à toute vitesse suivi par mes frères et sœurs. Nous nous séparions pour ne pas nous gêner. Je laissais mon instinct me guider. Je sentis lune odeur appétissante, l'odeur d'un fauve, d'un puma pour être précise. Mon met préféré Je le traquais un moment. Puis je me précipitai vers lui et enfonçai mes crocs acérés dans sa jugulaire. Je m'abreuvais de tout son sang. Je relâchais sa carcasse sans délicatesse et me dirigeais vers ma voiture avec une garce naturelle à une vitesse normale.

Quelques instant après nous être "nourrit", nous nous dirigions vers là où il y avait de l'actions. Une mission normale en somme.

~:°:~

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !**

**N'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

**Merci d'avance de me suivre !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Narration Bella**

Nous étions dans la suite d'un hôtel en train d'attendre pour que les rues soient plus désertes et que le soleil soit moins présent quand nous les attaquerions. Pour l'instant, nous observions le groupe d'individus de loin. Nous avions patrouillé un peu avant d'aller dans cet hôtel pour trouver leur "refuge". Une cour pas très loin de l'hôtel où nous étions.

Ils étaient une trentaine et d'après moi, il me semblait qu'ils n'avaient aucun don ce qui nous faciliterais amplement la tâche. Par contre, ils s'arrangeaient parfois à ne pas éveiller l'attention mais malheureusement pour eux ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps ici pour leur bien et le notre.

**- Enfin un peu d'action,** s'exclama Chris fou de joie.

**- C'est que je commence à être rouiller,** rajouta Sam.

**- Bon moi je dis 8,** paria Chris.

**- Moi 9,** annonça Bryan.

**- 7,** dit tout simplement Jérémy.

**- 6,** balança Sam un peu moins confiant.

**- Dix,** ajouta Connor.

Toujours entrain de parier sur le nombre d'assassins qu'ils tueront. Je soupirais et enclenchais mon Ipod pour ne plus les entendre. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et m'accoudais dessus. Je restais toujours solitaire même avec ma famille. J'avais besoin de ses moments pour réfléchir à toutes les possibilités que j'avais. A tout ce que j'avais fait. A tout ce que je ferais plus tard.

Le soleil se coucha petit à petit. Nous nous changeâmes en pantalon de préférence pour avoir plus de mobilité. Le crépuscule tombé nous nous avançâmes dans les rues. Plus nous approchâmes d'eux plus les ruelles étaient sombres. Nous débouchâmes dans une petite cour. Le groupe de nouveaux nés étaient juste devant nous. Ils ne nous avaient toujours pas remarqué. Ils étaient en cercle autour d'une même personne. Je regardais ma famille. D'un regard, nous nous comprenions. C'était celui qui les avaient transformé vu comment les autres le respectaient et l'écoutaient avec attention. Le plus dur était tout de même d'avoir à faire à des nouveaux nés car ils étaient imprévisibles.

Je toussotais pour montrer notre présence. Nous étions alignés pour montrer notre force. Celui du milieu s'avança vers nous avec un sourire narquois. Ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux noirs jais, sa taille, tout de lui pouvait nous terroriser -enfin pouvait. Je m'approchais de lui comme un félin traquant sa proie, lentement pour me détacher de ma famille mais restais à une distance raisonnable. Son sourire augmenta. Je sentis une pression sur mon bouclier. Alors comme ça ce cher monsieur avait un don mais lequel. Parfois je regrettais de ne pas avoir le don de ressentir celui des vampires cela nous éviterait de perdre du temps.

**- Bonjour, **commença-t-il.

**- Bonsoir, **le coupai-je juste après un mot pour le déstabiliser.

C'était une technique que j'avais remarqué quand on coupait la personne en face de nous qui était tellement sûre d'elle qu'elle nous narguait à la moindre remarque alors elle perdait en assurance et souvent la colère montait vite ce qui nous permettait de finir le travail plus rapidement. Ils étaient tellement narcissique ces vampires que tout pouvait les énervé.

**- Euh... oui,** dit-il désorienter avant de se reprendre un peu. **Vous êtes sur notre territoire.**

**- Oh je suis désolée,** m'exclamai-je avec ironie ce qu'il ne remarquait même pas.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous pouvons convenir d'un compromis,** s'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Un compromis ?** demandai-je sans grande importance.

**- C'est bien cela,** renchérit-il.

Je me retournai vers ma famille. Je me demandais bien quel style de compromis il pouvait faire. Je me redressais vers lui. Il afficha toujours ce sourire béat qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver. Je m'étais soigneusement construit un visage impassible. Il me répugnait ses vampires de bas étage. Ils se croyaient tout permis alors qu'il n'était rien en fait. Ils faisaient honte à la famille des vampire.

**- Mais voyez-vous nous ne sommes point là pour ça.**

**- Et pourquoi donc êtes-vous ici ?** nous demanda-t-il en me regardant excité.

**- Je crois que vous désobéissez à nos très chères règles messieurs,** répondis-je calmement.

**- Vos règles ?** me demanda-t-il incrédule.

**- Oui, nos règles à tous,** affirmai-je.

**- Vous êtes comiques vous le savez ?** me dit-il alors que ses compères se rapprochaient de lui avec de grands sourires carnassiers.

Je ne répondis pas à cette question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je l'observais. Il était facile de le faire craquer. L'altercation n'était pas bien loin encore quelques petites minutes et nous serions dedans.

**- Vous n'êtes pas des Volturi alors nous n'avons pas peur de vous,** dit-il sarcastiquement.

**- Malheureuse pour vous êtes tombés sur les mauvaises personnes.**

Il se retourna quelques instants vers ses amis. Il cherchait une parade. Il se revint vers moi confiant affichant un sourire niais. Je regardais derrière lui et vis que les vampires nouveaux nés étaient presque en position d'attaque.

**- Je vais vous demander de partir maintenant,** s'exclama-t-il en montant sa voix d'un ton plus grave. **Sauf si vous voulez que je vous offre du plaisir,** s'adressa-t-il à moi.

**- Euh... non,** répondis-je d'une voix dégoûtée par l'offre ce qui était vrai.

**- Donc partez tout de suite,** sa voix se faisait de lus en plus grave.

**- Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? **questionnais-je.

**- Miguel Xiclunas et vous ?**

**- Les protégés des Volturi.**

A l'énonciation de notre surnom, il se raidit quelques instant. Son visage se blêmit. Puis il me regarda intensément avant de se jeter sur moi ce qui enclencha les vampires derrière lui à foncer sur ma famille. Je l'esquivais de justesse et le propulsais de l'autre côté de la rue. Je me jetais sur lui encore assommé et lui arrachais la tête avec rapidité. Une bande de quelques vampires m'ayant vu le démembrer se jetèrent sur moi. J'activais mon bouclier physique et ils se retrouvèrent par terre sur d'autres vampires. Je partis vers ceux qui m'ont attaqué et ceux qui étaient autour d'eux et de en un en un je les démembrais. Je fis un petit tas. Je me retournais vers mes frères et sœurs pour voir s'ils avaient des problèmes mais ils arrivaient bientôt avec les restes des vampires qu'ils avaient eux aussi démembrés.

Je ressentais toujours cette pression sur mon bouclier mais elle se dissipa petit à petit. Je ne comprenais pas cette force qui s'exerçait je regardais autour de nous rien. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, que noue étions passés à côté de quelque chose mais je ne voyais pas quoi. Je gardais cela pour moi je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes frères et sœurs.

**- Bon je crois que c'est encore Bella qui nous surpasse,** s'exclama Connor visiblement déçu.

Je sortis un briquet de ma poche et le jetais sur le tas de vampires. Une fumée violâtre se formait au dessus des membres de ces nouveaux-nés. La force de tout à l'heure avait disparu j'avais l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je ne sus mettre le doigt dessus. Nous attendions quelques instants avant de partir pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun survivants. Je partis directement vers la douche suivi de près par ma famille. Nous nous changeâmes et nous installâmes sur le canapé de la suite.

**- J'en ai marre de ces missions,** commença Ashley. **C'est toujours la même chose.**

**- Je te comprend, **ajouta Eléa. **J'aimerais changer de style.**

**- Au moins ça nous permet de nous améliorer dans certain domaine,** leur expliquai-je même si j'étais d'accord avec elle.

**- Me dis pas que tu aimes ça ?** s'exclama Ashley ahurie.

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais dans pas longtemps ça va changer. Il y a bientôt le mariage et après je parlerais à Aro, Marcus et Caïus.**

**- Et puis je suis sûre qu'on aura le droit à cette drôle de mission dont tout le monde parle.**

Nous continuâmes de parler jusqu'à l'heure de vol où nous préparions nos affaires pour embarquer. Je n'avais qu'une hâte rentrer dans notre villa. Je me demandais pourquoi les Volturi nous avaient choisi si nous ne faisions pas de grands exploits. Je pensais que nous aurions eu le droit à des aventures palpitantes parfois. Bon c'était sûr que tuer n'était pas dans mes objectifs mais j'aimerais vivre comme bon il me semblait et être libre de mes propres choix. Avoir ma famille auprès de moi sans aucune autre condition. Être libre avec ma famille voilà mon souhait le plus cher et celui auquel j'aspirais depuis bientôt trente ans.

**~:°:~**

**Voilà un autre chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent mes chapitres !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais je n'abandonne pas la fiction enfin les fictions juste que je mettrais moins de temps à les poster maintenant.**

**Désolée !  
**

**~:°:~**

**Narration Bella**

Nous rentrions à Volterra. Le voyage fut long ce qui m'avait permis de pouvoir réfléchir à cette force assez étrange. Je n'avais rien dit à ma famille et je savais que je ne devais rien divulguer à qui se soit pour l'instant. A peine nous fûmes rentrer que tout le monde partit chasser après ses quelques jours. Je m'abreuvais que d'un cerf qui avait eu le malheur de croiser ma route. Nous retournions dans notre villa pour nous changer pour que nous fûmes plus présentable vis à vis des Volturi.

Dès que toute ma famille fut prête nous nous retrouvions devant les portes dorées en un laps de temps. J'ouvrai les portes et passai la première. Chaque "chef" de clan devait entrer le premier chez les Volturi signe de respect vis à vis d'eux.

Deux chaises en face de nous étaient prises par quelqu'un mais la troisième chaise à gauche était libre. C'était assez étrange. D'habitude Caïus et Marcus ne se séparaient jamais et c'était Aro qui était seul. Je me demandais où pouvait-être Marcus. Nous nous avançâmes puis baissâmes la tête en signe de salutation. Quelques secondes après, nous relevâmes la tête et trouvâmes Alec à droite de Caïus. C'était assez inhabituel se comportement surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de gardes dans la salle. Je ne fis aucune remarque et les regardais silencieusement.

**- Quel plaisir de vous voir, **commença Aro.

Je ressentais comme de l'amertume dans sa voix comme s'il l'avait dit de façon ironique mais tout en restant aimable. Peut-être était-il énervé que nous arrivions que maintenant ou alors ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait avant que nous arrivions. Aro avait l'air nerveux mais il le essayait de la cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait car ma famille n'avait rien vu. Je bloquais les dons de ma famille pour ne pas qu'ils les utilisent.

**- J'espère que votre précédent voyage ne vous a pas trop fatigués car cette fois vous allez faire de la surveillance.**

**De la surveillance ?** dis-je incrédule.

**Vous allez épier un groupe car pour l'instant je n'ai rien d'autre pour vous et je n'ai pas trop envie que vous restiez ici à ne rien faire voilà tout.**

Je sentais qu'il nous cachait quelque chose mais reste à savoir quoi. Il avait parlé vite pour se débarrasser de nous. Cette mission sentait comme un moyen de se désencombrer de nous. Il se tourna vers moi puis ajouta :

**- Bella, tu commanderas cette mission comme d'habitude.**

**- Quel clan ?** demanda l'un de mes frères.

**- Les Denali, mais ce sera aux filles de les infiltrer puisqu'elles sont plus aptes à s'intégrer. De plus vous avez le même régime ce qui amplifiera vos liens.**

Aro avait toujours détesté que je ne suive pas leur régime. Il m'a forcé maintes reprises mais étant donné mon mauvais caractère, après quelques tentatives il a abandonné. Tout ce qui lui importait était que je remplisse avec brio les missions qu'il me confiait, même si à l'occasion il me demandait toujours si je n'avais pas changé d'avis, mais il obtenait sans cesse la même réponse. Les filles m'ont suivie puisqu'elles ne voulaient pas devenir des monstres sanguinaires et enfin mes frères par la suite même certains Volturi ont voulu essayer mais ils se sont vite ravisés, par rapport à Aro.

**- D'accord. Quand partons-nous ?** demandai-je.

**- Demain matin avant l'aube de préférence.**

Nous partîmes de la grande salle. Nous rentrâmes dans notre maison de la même manière qu'en entrant; grâce à Chris. Chacun monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Je finis mon sac en quelques minutes puis j'attendis les autres dans le salon. Une habitude chez nous avant chaque mission était de se concerter. Ce fut mes frères qui arrivèrent les premiers.

**- Toujours les filles les dernières,** râla Connor.

**- Connor, **fulminai-je.

**- Ok, j'ai rien dit,** affirma-t-il en levant les mains à hauteur des épaules.

Elles entrèrent après quelques minutes, nous préparions déjà notre voyage en Alaska. Papiers, passeports, billets, logement,... Tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour réussir cette mission. Si on pouvait qualifier de mission une surveillance en Alaska, de plus les Denali n'étaient pas vraiment "anti-loi" étant donné ce qui était arrivé à leur "mère".

A la fin de cette "réunion", je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Aro voulait qu'on aille surveiller les Denali. Il ne nous envoyait jamais faire des missions sans une réelle importance. Il avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. Aro nous avait demandé de juste leur parler quelques heures et ensuite de revenir ici pour le mariage tant attendu à Volterra. Tous les vampires allaient être invités. J'allais les revoir c'était forcé.

Je n'avais jamais arrêté de penser à eux. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait subir toutes ces douleurs que je n'ai pu surmonter. J'ai appris à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai changé, beaucoup changé. Je leurs pardonnais mais jamais je ne pourrais me remettre avec lui même si je l'aimais plus que tout, je le savais. Il avait sans doute refait sa vie et j'en étais heureuse même si ça me faisait mal. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que jamais il ne me demande de revenir car je ne pourrais dire oui, pour plusieurs raisons dont la première ; les Volturis. Et la seconde ; je ne voulais plus jamais souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Et enfin, la troisième ; je ne pouvais laisser ma famille, je m'y étais attachée au final. Je les aimais plus que ma vie. Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui me maintiennent en vie.

Et surtout _elle_.

**~:°:~**

**Voilà un autre chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent mes chapitres !**


	5. Mot de l'auteur and I'm sorry

Hey lecteurs et lectrices,

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous l'apprendre mais j'avais cru que je pouvais m'occuper de deux histoires en même temps mais je galère trop avec mes études, je dois remonter ma moyenne pour passer alors je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais je mets cette fiction en mode pause. Je ne peux plus m'en occuper.

Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai du faire un choix entre celle-ci et "Trésors d'une vie" et sachant que dans l'autre j'étais beaucoup plus avancé et que j'avais déjà une suite et tout ce qui va avec et bah j'ai préféré la continuer et mettre celle-ci en stand-by.

Mais je la reprendrais bientôt quand j'aurais fini l'autre, ou peut-être même avant je ne sais pas.

Je suis désolée, je continuerais quand même à l'écrire et je posterais peut-être les chapitres suivants mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire tout ça. Sachant que je n'écris que les week-end c'est un petit peu difficile.

Fin bref je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie. Donc voilà tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse de vous laisser sur votre fin mais si ça peut vous aider au départ cette fiction je l'avais écrite sur un blog je vous donne l'adresse et si vous voulez le voir allez-y (http:/www . rain-of-the-love . skyrock . com/)

Je suis désolée d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de vous le dire.. :/

J'espère que vous comprendrez et que je vous retrouverais après... même si j'en doute...


	6. Chapitre 4

**Narration Edward**

J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre où plutôt je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre pour être au clair. Je m'en voulais tellement de faire souffrir toute ma famille. Depuis que je nous avais forcé à partir pour leurs propre bien, ma famille avait l'air d'être l'ombre d'elle-même. En tout cas elle ne pouvait être pire que moi. Je n'avais plus envie de chasser, plus envie d'écouter la musique, plus envie de bouger, plus envie de vivre. Je restais là sur mon lit à attendre qu'elle revienne et qu'elle remette de la vie dans notre famille mais d'un côté j'espérais vraiment qu'elle est changé de vie. Je voudrais qu'elle soit mariée, qu'elle ait des enfants,...

Alice avait perdu sa folie du shopping. Jasper avait déjà sa peine mais la notre en plus il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de nous envoyé des vagues de calme. Sauf sur moi car depuis bien fort longtemps son don n'avait aucun effet pour la peine, la douleur que j'avais accumulé au fur et à mesure des années. Emmett ne plaisantait plus, ne rigolait plus, ne faisait plus de remarques désobligeantes. Esmé avait perdu sa joie naturelle et sa fille. Carlisle travaillait beaucoup pour oublier. Rosalie était fâchée contre moi car elle me considérait le coupable de cette dépression. Je l'étais suis.

Il faut que tu chasses. } Alice

Le pauvre, il doit souffrir. Mon fils souffre et je ne peux pas le consoler tellement j'ai moi-même mal. J'ai perdu une fille mais lui a perdu son âme sœur. } Esmé

Même avec mes vagues il est toujours aussi déprimé. } Jasper

Crétin, imbécile, arriéré, abruti,... tous ça c'est de ta faute... je suis fatiguée d'entendre Esmé se lamenter du fait que Carlisle ne sourit plus. Tu devrais t'en vouloir pour ce que tu leur as fait. Tu manques à Emmett tout le temps et cela tape sur mes nerfs. Tu as une famille. Grandis et penses à autre chose que ta petite personne. } Rosalie

Je ne le comprend vraiment pas. Pourquoi ne va t-il pas la retrouver ? Il me fait de la peine ce petit. } Emmett

Leurs pensées étaient toujours tournées vers moi, Bella, leur douleur et ma faute. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cela. On bougeait beaucoup pour oublier. On allait voir nos amis que nous n'avons pas vu depuis jadis. Nous avons revu Peter et Charlotte. Nous étions même restés un an avec eux.

Pendant les premiers années, je n'avais pas pu rester avec eux. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je fais aujourd'hui. Peut-être pour Esmé car elle avait déjà perdu une fille et je ne voulais pas lui faire un autre enfant. Voir la peine, la déception dans leur regard, leurs pensées je ne pouvais les accepter. Dès que je fermais les yeux je la revois, je nous revois dans notre clairière à Forks. Forks, cette ville me rappelait trop de bons souvenirs avec Bella, mon unique amour depuis toujours et pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais l'oublier, je ne pouvais exister dans un monde où elle n'y serait pas. J'avais commencé à faire des recherches mais d'après ces proches, elle a disparu. J'avais failli aller chez les Volturi mais Alice m'a dénoncé à Esmé et je ne pouvais lui refuser quelque chose en ce moment. Surtout après que j'ai demandé Alice et toute ma famille de me jurer qu'elle suivrait mon exemple et resterait loin de Bella, bien qu'elle ne fût pas d'accord avec ma décision. Elle avait promis qu'elle laisserait Bella tranquille... aussi longtemps que je le ferai.

Je laissais juste les bruits me traverser. Sans signification. Tout cela n'avait pas de signification. Même mon existence n'avait plus de signification. Le monde n'avait pas de signification. Mon front contre mes genoux, je me demandais combien de temps encore je serais capable continuer ainsi. Peut-être était-ce sans espoir. Ma tentative était peut-être condamnée à l'échec. De toute façon, je devrais cesser de me torturer et juste revenir à... L'idée était apaisante, tellement curative - comme si ces mots contenaient un puisant anesthésiant, effaçant la montagne de douleur que je tentais de cacher - ces mots m'étourdirent.

J'aurais pu partir maintenant, j'aurais pu y retourner. Le visage de Bella, toujours devant de mes yeux, me souriait. C'était un sourire de bienvenue, qui me pardonnait, mais il n'avait pas l'affectation que mon subconscient avait probablement prévu de lui donner.

Naturellement, je ne pourrais pas y retourner. Après tout, ma douleur m'importait peu, en comparaison de son bonheur. Elle avait le droit de sourire, à l'abri de la crainte et du danger. Libérée du désir ardent d'un futur sans âme. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait mieux que moi.

L'idée de cette séparation définitive était tellement plus intense que la douleur que j'avais déjà. Mon corps le ressentait lui aussi. Bella était dans le monde auquel elle appartenait, auquel je n'appartiendrai jamais et je n'allai pas m'attarder à son entrée. Il faillait que je la laisse tranquille pour qu'elle puisse m'oublier définitivement. C'était ce que je voulais, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie. Dormir, rêver peut-être. Oui, là est l'embarra, citais-je. Sentirais-je toujours la torture de sa perte ? Je frissonnais encore.

Peu importe : j'ai fait une promesse. Je lui avais fait la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir dans sa vie, de ne plus la mettre en danger. Je ne retournerais pas dans son monde. Mais ne pouvais-je rien faire pour elle? Rien du tout ? L'idée de revenir dans la petite ville nuageuse qui serait à jamais ma seule maison sur cette planète me traversa encore l'esprit. Juste pour vérifier... Juste pour voir qu'elle était saine et sauve... et heureuse. Ne pas m'en mêler. Elle ne saurait jamais que je suis venu...

Non ! Lançai-je, ma conscience reprenant le dessus sur mes divagations. J'avais fait une promesse. Bella méritait une vie. J'avais fait une promesse. Bella méritait une vie. Je répétais ces mots comme une incantation, essayant de chasser de ma tête la séduisante image de la fenêtre foncée de Bella. La porte de mon unique sanctuaire. Aucuns doutes, je serai obligé de ramper à ses pieds si j'y retournais. Peu importe. Je pourrais facilement passer la prochaine décennie à genoux si j'étais avec elle.

Non non non non... Je ne devais penser à cela.

Sans elle, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si l'univers s'était arrêté. La première où je l'ai aperçue...

,,,

_Mon regard croisa un quart de seconde une paire de larges yeux humains d'une couleur chocolat sur un visage pâle, en forme de cœur. Je connaissais ce visage, bien que je ne l'aie pas vu moi-même jusque là. Il avait été le plus en vue dans tous les esprits humains aujourd'hui. La nouvelle élève, Isabella Swan. Fille du chef de police de la ville, amenée à vivre ici par une quelconque nouvelle situation de garde. Bella. Elle corrigeait tous ceux qui utilisaient son prénom en entier..._

_Je détournai le regard, ennuyé. Cela me prit une seconde pour réaliser que ce n'était pas elle qui avait pensé mon sûr qu'elle craque déjà sur les Cullen, entendis-je la première pensée continuer. Maintenant je reconnaissais la 'voix'. Jessica Stanley, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne m'avait pas ennuyé avec ses jacassements intérieurs. Quel soulagement se fut quand elle dépassa son engouement mal placé. Il avait été pratiquement impossible d'échapper à ses constantes et ridicules rêveries. Je regrettai, dans ces moments-là, de ne pas pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui se passerait exactement si mes lèvres, et les dents qui se trouvaient derrière, s'étaient approchées d'elle. Ça aurait fait taire ces ennuyeux fantasmes. Imaginer sa réaction me fit presque sourire. " Ça lui fera une belle jambe, continua Jessica. Elle n'est même pas vraiment jolie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Eric la regarde autant... ou Mike. "_

_Elle tressaillit mentalement en pensant le dernier nom. Son nouvel engouement, le génériquement populaire Mike Newton, ne lui prêtait aucune intention. Apparemment, il portait toute son attention à la nouvelle fille. Comme l'enfant avec l'objet brillant, encore. Ceci envenima les pensées de Jessica, bien qu'elle soit, en apparence, cordiale avec la nouvelle venue alors qu'elle lui expliquait les histoires communes sur ma famille. La nouvelle élève avait dû lui poser des questions sur nous._

_"Tout le monde me regarde aussi, aujourd'hui, " pensa Jessica avec suffisance. " Si ce n'est pas de la chance que Bella ait deux classes avec moi... Je parie que Mike voudra me demander si elle est... "_

_J'essayai de bloquer l'inepte jacassement avant que les futilités ne me rendent fou._

_- J**essica Stanley est en train d'étendre le linge sale du clan Cullen à la nouvelle fille Swan,** murmurai-je à Emmett comme distraction._

_Il eut un petit rire. " J'espère qu'elle le fait bien ", pensa-t-il._

_**- Elle manque assez d'imagination, en fait. Juste le minimum de scandale. Pas une once d'horreur. Je suis un peu déçu.**_

_" Et la nouvelle? Elle est déçue par les rumeurs aussi? "_

_J'écoutai pour savoir ce que la nouvelle, Bella, pensait de l'histoire de Jessica. Que voyait-elle quand elle regardait l'étrange famille à la peau pâle qui était universellement évitée?_

_C'était en quelque sorte ma responsabilité de connaître sa réaction. J'agissais en guetteur, à défaut de meilleur mot, pour ma famille. Pour les protéger. Si jamais quelqu'un devenait suspicieux, je pouvais leur donner une alerte précoce et un repli facile. Ça arrivait occasionnellement, un quelconque humain avec une imagination active nous verrait comme des personnages d'un livre ou d'un film. Habituellement ils ont faux, mais c'était mieux de déménager dans un nouvel endroit que de risquer un examen minutieux. Très, très rarement, quelqu'un devinait. Nous ne leur donnions pas la chance de vérifier leur hypothèse. Nous disparaissions simplement, pour ne devenir qu'un effrayant souvenir..._

_Je n'entendais rien, bien que j'écoutais juste à côté le monologue frivole interne de Jessica continuer de s'écouler. C'était comme si personne n'était assis à côté d'elle. Comme c'est étrange, la fille aurait-elle bougé? Ça ne semblait pas probable, étant donné que Jessica continuer de jacasser. Je levai les yeux pour vérifier, me sentant déséquilibré. Vérifier ce que mon 'écoute supplémentaire' pouvait me dire, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu à faire._

_Encore une fois, mon regard se fixa sur les mêmes grands yeux marrons. Elle était assise exactement au même endroit qu'avant, et nous regardant, chose naturelle à faire, supposai-je, puisque Jessica la régalait des rumeurs locales sur les Cullen. Penser à nous, aussi, serait naturel. Mais je ne pouvais entendre un murmure._

_Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge invitant, chaud, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, loin de l'embarrassante gaffe de s'être fait prendre à fixer un inconnu. C'était une bonne chose que Jasper continuait de fixer la fenêtre. Je n'aimais pas imaginer ce que ferait cette concentration de sang sur son contrôle._

_Les émotions sur son visage avaient été claires comme si elles avaient été écrites sur son front: la surprise, alors qu'elle absorbait inconsciemment les signes des subtiles différences entre son genre et le mien, la curiosité, alors qu'elle écoutait l'histoire de Jessica, et quelque chose de plus... fascination? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Nous étions beaux à leurs yeux, nos proies intentionnelles. Puis, finalement, l'embarras quand je la surpris à me fixer. Et pourtant, bien que ses pensées aient été claires dans ses étranges yeux -étranges à cause de leur intensité ; les yeux marrons paraissaient souvent fades dans leur obscurité- je ne pouvais entendre que le silence, là où elle était assise. Rien du tout. Je sentis un moment de malaise. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de pareil cas auparavant. Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi? Je me sentais exactement pareil que d'habitude. Inquiet, j'écoutais avec plus de force. Toutes les voix que j'avais bloqué se mirent soudainement à hurler dans ma tête._

_" ...Me demande quelle musique elle aime...peut-être que je pourrais mentionner ce nouveau CD... " pensait Mike Newton, deux tables plus loin, fixant Bella Swan._

_" Regardez-le la fixer. Ce n'est pas assez qu'il ait la moitié des filles de l'école l'attendant ... " Les pensées d'Eric Yorkie étaient sulfureuses, et tournaient aussi autour de la fille._

_" ...Tellement dégoûtant... On penserait qu'elle est célèbre...Même Edward Cullen la regarde... " Lauren Mallory était si jalouse que son visage devrait être d'un jade foncé. " Et Jessica, affichant sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Quelle blague... Du vitriol continuait de couler des pensées de la fille. "_

_" ...Je parie que tout le monde lui a demandé ça. Mais j'aimerais lui parler. Je vais penser à une question plus originale... " songea Ashley Dowling._

_" ...Peut-être qu'elle sera dans mon cours d'espagnol... " espéra June Richardson._

_" ...Des tonnes à faire ce soir! Trigonométrie, et le devoir d'anglais. J'espère que ma mère... " Angela Weber, une fille discrète, dont les pensées étaient exceptionnellement gentilles, était la seule à la table qui n'était pas obsédée par Bella._

_Je pouvais les entendre tous, entre chaque chose insignifiante qu'ils pensaient. Mais rien du tout de la part de la nouvelle élève avec les yeux trompeusement communicatifs. Et, bien sûr, je pouvais entendre ce que la fille disait quand elle parlait à Jessica. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire les pensées pour pouvoir entendre sa voix basse et claire à l'autre bout de la grande pièce._

_**- Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blond roux ?** l'entendis-je demander, me regardant du coin de l'œil, seulement pour détourner rapidement le regard quand elle vit que je la regardais toujours._

_Si j'avais eu le temps d'espérer que le son de sa voix m'aiderait à mettre le doigt sur la sonorité de ses pensées, perdues quelque part où je ne pouvais y accéder, j'étais immédiatement déçu. Habituellement, les pensées des gens leur venaient dans un ton semblable à leur voix physique. Mais cette voix calme, timide, était inconnue, pas une des centaines de pensées parcourant la pièce, j'étais sûr de ça. Complètement nouvelle._

_" Oh, bonne chance, idiote! " Pensa Jessica avant de répondre à la question de la fille._

_**- Edward. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui,** dit-elle._

_Je tournai la tête pour cacher mon sourire. Jessica et ses camarades de classe n'avaient pas idée à quel point elles étaient chanceuses qu'aucune d'elles ne m'attire particulièrement._

_Sous l'éphémère pensé, je sentis une impulsion que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Cela avait à voir avec les malfaisantes pensées de Jessica dont la nouvelle n'avait pas conscience. Je ressentais une forte envie de m'immiscer entre elles, pour protéger Bella Swan des noires pensées de Jessica. Quel étrange sentiment ! Désireux de découvrir les motivations cachées derrière cette impulsion, j'examinais une nouvelle fois la fille. Peut-être était-ce juste un instinct protecteur profondément enfoui - les forts protégeant les faibles. Cette fille semblait plus fragile que ses camarades. Sa peau était si translucide qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle constituait une défense fiable contre les agressions extérieures. Je pouvais voir les pulsations rythmées de son sang dans ses veines à travers sa peau claire et pâle. Mais je ne devais pas me concentrer sur ça. J'étais bon dans cette vie que j'avais choisi, mais j'étais aussi assoiffé que Jasper et il n'y avait aucun compromis avec cette délicieuse tentation. Il y avait un léger pli entre ses yeux marron dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience. _

_C'était incroyablement frustrant !_

_..._

**~:°:~**

**Voilà un autre chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent mes chapitres !**


	7. Chapitre 5

**asukafox : **Oui il y a bien une suite ;)

**lili69 :** Merci pour ton commentaire :)

******~:°:~**

**Narration Bella**

Notre voyage s'était plutôt bien passé. Dans l'avion, j'avais été avec Jérémy, comme d'habitude. Je dus à plusieurs reprises me concentrer pour ne pas que mon don s'échappe. Nous étions tous dans la même suite. L'hôtel se situait en bordure des bois -pour facilité la chasse. La suite était assez grande pour nous héberger tous les huit. Évidement nous allions devoir utiliser notre nom de famille, Stewart, pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Nous étions connu et craint dans le monde vampirique comme les "favoris" d'Aro.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et déposais toutes mes affaires lorsque Jérémy entra sans même frapper. Une habitude chez lui lorsqu'il voulait me parler.

**- Tout vas bien ?** me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

**- Oui, tout vas bien Jérémy,** le rassurais-je.

**- Sûre ?**

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Nous retournâmes avec les autres et discutâmes du plan. Mes sœurs et moi allions nous faire passer pour des nomades tandis que mes frères couvriront nos arrières. Tout était prévu pour le lendemain. En attendant je devais absolument aller chasser pour que mes yeux soient plus or que noirs. Je sortis et partis chercher un animal à me mettre sous la dent. Je flairai un puma et laissai mon instinct prendre le dessus. Lorsque j'eus fini mon festin. Je venais à peine de rentré dans l'hôtel qu'une brune me fonça dessus.

**- Bella je peux te parler ?** me demanda brusquement Ashley .

**- Oui, bien sûr.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt pour ne nous faire entendre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans le vague et de se tripoter les main. Elle était comme électrisé, nerveuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fébrile.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** lui demandais-je inquiète .

**- J'apprécie énormément la compagnie de Bryan même un peu trop.**

**- Ne me dis pas que Bryan et toi...**

**- Non, juste moi enfin je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui ressente quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu sais on a été déjà plusieurs fois ensemble et cela n'avait pas marché mais je l'aime et je ne peux vivre sans lui.**

**- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas laisse-lui le temps et tu verras.**

**- Merci.**

Alors comme ça elle aimait Bryan. J'avais toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux-là vu les regards qu'ils s'envoyaient. Ils avaient été souvent ensemble mais suite à ce que nous avions appris avec Ashley elle avait décidé de le quitter pour ne pas le faire souffrir. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Je la rassurais du mieux que je pouvais. Bientôt nous aurions deux couples dans notre famille si Bryan voulait bien refaire le premier pas. Ensuite nous rentrâmes dans le salon pour regarder quelques films en attendant de partir. Connor serrait Eléa dans ses bras, Ash s'asseyait à côté de Bryan et moi face à Jérémy.

**- Je viens de penser à quelque chose,** commença Bryan.

**- Tu vas enfin te laver ?** plaisanta Ash.

**- Ah ah très drôle,** dit-il vexé.

**- Te vexes pas,** continua-t-elle.

**- Non, j'ai envie de te parler de quelque chose.**

Il me semblait deviner de quoi il voulait parler. J'avais remarqué qu'il semblait tourmenter depuis peu. Ils s'éloignèrent tout doucement de nous. Je me mis à les épier, et même en sachant que je ne devrais pas je voulais savoir... Je tendis l'oreille. J'aurais eu du mal à entendre leurs voix si je n'avait été vampire.

**- Je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?** commença Bryan.

Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais le premier pas. Ashley ne se laissa pas déstabilisée. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, jouer l'indifférente.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** demanda-t-elle avec une voix enjouée.

Ashley restera Ashley. Elle utilisait son don pour savoir la vérité. Ils formaient une paire c'est deux-là. Et une sacrée paire.

**- Je voulais de te dire que je t'aime toujours autant, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Voilà tout,** dit-il d'une traite.

Ashley mit un temps avant de répondre, sans doute l'émotion. Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un instant, ils s'embrassaient. Il avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils se remettent enfin ensemble. J'arrêtais d'écouter pour leur laisser un minimum de vie privée. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre de vrais âmes sœurs. La seule chose qui clochait avec eux deux c'était qu'ils faisaient pour que l'autre ne souffre pas ce qui fait qu'ils se faisaient plus de mal que de bien. J'affichais un énorme sourire ce que Jérémy remarqua.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** me questionna-t-il.

**- Vous le saurez bientôt.**

Sur cette phrase, le nouveau petit couple arriva. Ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire et ils se tenaient par la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'élargir mon sourire face à ce bonheur. J'aimais voir ma famille heureuse. Je ne voulais pas que vu la situation dans laquelle nous étions qu'ils soient malheureux.

**- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux,** dis-je en les enlaçant.

**- Cool un nouveau couple on va pouvoir les chambrer,** annonça Chris.

**- Maintenant on sera plus les seuls à s'embrasser,** s'exclama Connor aux anges.

**- Super, **Eléa sauta sur son mari et l'embrassa fougueusement.

**- Attention aux âmes sensibles,** criai-je.

**- Il y a des chambres pour ça,** commenta Jérémy.

**- Beurk,** rajouta Sam.

**- C'est bon laissez-les pour une fois, **dis-je en prenant leur défense.

**- J'ai vraiment hâte que vous trouviez votre pair mes cocos,** répliqua Eléa.

Je savais que Eléa parlait à nous trois mais elle savait que mon unique âme sœur était lui. Nous étions très soudés et très charieur entre nous. Parfois j'avais toujours cette impression d'être humaine, vu la façon dont nous agissons. Nous vivons dans les blagues pour faire oublier ce qu'on fait et la bonne humeur. Bryan, Connor, Eléa et Ashley sortir dans le jardin prendre l'air. Tandis que les autres et moi restions assis à regarder nos films comme des célibataires.

J'appréciais beaucoup ma famille. Ils avaient tous un caractère différent. Ils s'étaient tous bien accommodé de notre existence même s'ils auraient préféré être libre. Je me sentais bien mais il me manquait une seule chose. Elle me manquait plus de raison. C'était pour cette unique raison que j'étais à leur service sinon je crois que j'aurais tout fait pour me tuer.

**~:°:~**

**Voilà un autre chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ce chapitre !**


End file.
